Looking Back
by FeistyKitten2001
Summary: It was the best way to start a new year, looking back on that night Hermione would never have thought things would have turned out this way. Hermione reminisces about the night that started it all and the events that led to this day. *New story/WIP*


**Disclaimer: The characters of Harry Potter Universe are the property of J.K. Rowling. All canon characters, plots, and situations are not owned by me and I make no profit from this story.**

 **Love to my Betas: naarna & SmileImASlytherin**

 **Warning: Rated M for adult themes, language, and the occasional graphic sex scenes.**

 **A/N: This is my baby, my first ever fic for HP & post to FF so please be kind :) I appreciate all constructive criticism & reviews. It will NOT be Cannon or Epilogue compliant. It is a Dramione. Also, some light Femslash with Ginny & Luna may happen. This is a new story/a WIP, I will update as often as the muses allow me to :) Much love to you all 3 **

* * *

**Looking Back**

 **Chapter One:**

 **New Year's Eve**

_/*******{o0&0o}*******\\_

 _ **It was the best way to start a new year, looking back on that night Hermione would never have thought things would have turned out this way.**_

 **New Year's Eve - December 31, 1999**

Hermione was at a party with Ginny at Ascent, some new nightclub in Diagon Alley that was throwing a new year's bash. Ginny had begged and pleaded with her every day for almost two weeks until finally, she gave in.

 _ **A few days earlier...**_

"Come on, Hermione, it will be so much fun!"

"Ginny, I don't want to just stand around being fawned over by witches and wizards; I hate being in the spotlight... I'd rather just spend the night at home reading and turn in at a reasonable hour."

"Hermione, come on...don't you want to find some sexy wizard to shag all night?! Ring in the new year with a _**bang**_ , I know I do!" she said with a wink.

"Ginny, I am not about to join you in one of your crazy trysts with Luna and some wizard like at Halloween. That was a one-time thing, and it will **never** happen again. Firewhiskey and I do not get on, and it was awkward as all hell running into him at the Ministry a few days later! I do not want a repeat of that again."

"Look, Hermione, I know that was a crazy night, you felt bad after having just broken up with the prat that is my brother, and it was a one-time thing as you've said a million times, but remember our resolution lists? **I** am going to work on standing up to my mother more, and **you** are going to work on not being such an uptight know-it-all swot—your words, not mine! So loosen up a little, and let's have some fun!"

"Alright, alright, but I swear to Circe, Ginny Weasley, I will **not** be getting pissed and repeating Halloween!"

 _ **Ascent Nightclub - New Year's Eve**_

Thankfully she & Ginny had purchased VIP entrance and did not have to face the long line that had formed by the time they got there. A security wizard at the large double doors found their names on the list and let them in immediately upon their arrival. The club was tastefully decorated in understated tones of black and silver with opalescent accents, the indirect lighting was gentle on the eyes and created dim corners for couples to sneak off to. Separate dancing and lounge areas gave one the choice of joining the loud bustling dance floor or a enjoying the quieter area for conversations. The second floor was similar with another lounge area that overlooked the dancing crowd below, a light Silencing Charm had been placed at the edge of the balcony to filter out the bulk of the noise from below. It had been furnished with comfortable plush couches and armchairs, a number of semi-private booths and tables, as well as comfortable high-backed stools at the bar. There was decent music in the lounge area playing at a comfortable volume and they had booked a great band to play in the dance area.

Hermione was enjoying herself, for the most part, that is until everyone else around her started pairing off—couples dancing, snogging, and remembering the year that had passed. Ginny was lost in the throngs of people, probably snogging some wizard just as drunk as she was pretending to be. She, however, was standing against the wall, nursing a drink, politely listening to a dazzled witch's story when she saw him.

He walked through the door like he owned the place, typical Draco Malfoy and his air of arrogance that he exuded. He flashed a dazzling smile and made his way through the crowd greeting people here and there.

"What is he doing here?" Hermione asked, watching him walk through the crowd. Memories flooded her mind, like the time he tried to hex Harry before Potions class but hit her instead and caused her teeth to grow larger than a beaver's, and then cruelly laughed with Professor Snape and the other Slytherins; or of all the times he called her a "filthy little Mudblood" or "swotty little know-it-all"; and especially the time she punched him after he was poking fun at Hagrid and Buckbeak.

The fan who had just been speaking to her in adoration gave a little snort and rolled her eyes. "Don't you know? Draco Malfoy owns this club." Seeing that Hermione was no longer interested in her story, she walked away.

With a shrug, Hermione watched the witch walk away, slightly hoping she hadn't been too rude with her question. So, over the next few hours she mingled with acquaintances she knew from work, even saw some very familiar faces she had to say hello to until she had to finally get herself another drink at the bar. She only discovered him standing there when she finally made it through to the front to order another beer. Still surprised at his presence, she stole a glance, only to notice that he was staring right back at her, intently so. Apparently, he was just as surprised at her presence in this place; at least this was what she gleaned from his small smile and polite nod. After a single, acknowledging nod back, she took her beer to return to her previous spot.

As midnight approached, most of the other patrons were already outside to watch the fireworks, counting down the minutes until the new year arrived. Hermione started to look for Ginny, who was probably snogging some lucky wizard in a corner booth or broom closet. She made her way to the loo and called out for Ginny, but no answer came. Hermione went upstairs to find the second-floor seating area completely empty; save for a door down a single hallway. She opened it to discover an empty private office and sitting room with its own view of the fireworks show. She paused for a moment at the window to enjoy the view, when a voice came from behind her, causing her stomach to knot up. The voice that had tormented her during childhood, been the cause of many tears; the voice that had saved her life during the Battle of Hogwarts, a voice that now held kindness.

"Granger, what are you doing in here? Are...are you looking for me?" Draco asked confused.

"No, Ginny actually. We're supposed to go home together, we have a flat not far from here. I'm sorry I didn't know this was your office," she told him.

"I'm quite certain I saw her go out into the street some time ago," he said. He sat down behind the large desk and opened a file to read.

Hermione started walking towards the door when Draco spoke again. "I have some end of night reports to finish, but you're welcome to stay and watch the show… if you like."

Hermione hesitated for a moment, looking out the window down at the streets and decided she would rather stay here than face the crowds.

"Have a seat," he said and gestured to the oversized armchair near the window. She wanted to sit, the night had been so long and seating in the bar had been hard to come by, but it seemed as though Draco had work to do, and she did not want to intrude.

Draco noticed her hesitation. "Granger, please, make yourself comfortable."

She slowly sat down, smiling at him. "Thank you, I am quite tired and if Ginny comes looking for me, she would come back into the pub before going elsewhere."

"I'll have my staff keep an eye out for her in case she comes back."

Hermione nodded, kicking off her flats to curl up in the chair and watch the fireworks. It was a beautiful show, the fireworks were mesmerizing, but the armchair was so comfortable that Hermione soon fell asleep.

Some time later, she woke to the sound of a door closing and found herself alone in the office. As she stood, a blanket fell to the floor; apparently, Draco had covered her up while she slept. This sweet, simple gesture seemed to stir something within her; the cruel boy had grown into a kind man, something that both shocked and intrigued her.

She looked around for a clock but did not see one, but judging by the quiet emptiness of the streets below and the darkness of the sky, it was probably around four. She slid her feet into her flats before gathering her bag and jacket. Just as she was going to leave, she heard a door unlatch and open to her left. She spun around quickly, her wand aimed at the noise.

"Whoah! Hermione, it's just me. You can put your wand away," Draco said, his hands up, but with an amused smirk.

Hermione quickly stored her wand away inside her jacket. "Sorry, old habits," she said embarrassed.

He nodded in understanding. "I spoke to my staff not too long ago. Ginny returned looking for you, and I told her you fell asleep in my office. She left a note for you and then got onto the Knight Bus with that Lovegood girl and a wizard shortly after midnight."

She laughed. "It figures; Ginny had said she wouldn't miss the opportunity to start the new year off with a bang. And she and Luna have been somewhat... _involved_ since 6th year. Those two can be quite wild, so that wizard is in for a treat tonight!"

She opened the note he had given her to read.

 _ **Hermione,**_

 ** _Luna and I are going back to our the flat with our new friend. Don't worry, we will leave your room alone! Can't say the same for the rest of the house, though..._**

 ** _Send in your Patronus before you come back so that we can prepare ourselves. I'd hate to have a repeat of Halloween haha! Have fun with Draco!_**

 ** _See you later!_**

 ** _Ginny_**

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed. Her best friends were busy shagging all over their flat; that place would need a serious Scourgify when she got home.

When she finished reading the note, she looked up and noticed the open door Draco had come out of. It seems that he had his own bedroom in his office, which was quite surprising, considering the vast manor his family lived in. Just then her bladder gave a twinge of discomfort, demanding her attention and thus pulling her out of her thoughts.

"I'm just going to go downstairs to the loo and then head home. Thank you for letting me stay… Draco," she said as she made her way to the door.

"Hermione, wait!"

She turned to look at him and noticed he was quickly trying to find something else to say. "Yes?"

"Uh, you're welcome… I mean, you can use mine… I have a bathroom in my suite, it's much nicer than the facilities downstairs. Besides, it's dark and empty down there, since my staff have all gone home," he said nervously.

She looked at him quizzically. They had shared a fleeting moment together when he had saved her life in the Battle, but why was he being so nice to her now? "Thank you, Draco, would you show me the way?"

He stood in the open door to his suite waiting for her to enter. "This way..."

As she walked by, she caught the scent of his cologne. The smell was simply amazing, suiting him so perfectly; she lingered for a second longer to discreetly catch another whiff of it. She had never smelled anything so enticing before, except when they had learned about Amortentia in Potions. Draco caught her eye as she walked by, so she blushed, causing him to chuckle lightly. Walking into his bedroom was another pleasant surprise, as it was immaculately clean with a large bed in the center, bookshelves lined along one wall while floor-to-ceiling windows made up the other wall.

"The bathroom is to right at the end of the bookshelves," he said, pointing to a door.

She walked through his room and past his books, longing to stop and read the titles in his collection. The bathroom was vast and just as immaculately clean; a large tub big enough for more than two people as well as a shower just as large completed the room. He obviously had designed this to have all the comforts of home.

After that much-needed relief, and a splash of water to her face, Hermione returned to the bedroom area and stopped at the first shelf of books, reaching her hand out to stroke the spines. She jumped when she turned and saw him leaning against the wall behind her.

He had caught her by surprise and he knew it. She flushed in embarrassment that he had seen her browsing his collection and running her hands along the beautiful books. "Ginny would be envious of your bathroom, she's always talking about how she wants to have a gigantic bath tub and shower," Hermione said in an attempt to break the silence. Why was she so embarrassed all of a sudden? It was just Draco Malfoy, after all, she'd known him for nearly ten years.

"I've never even used the tub, to be honest, the space just looked empty without it," Draco said. "I know Ginny and Luna are back at your flat. She was bragging about the positions they were going to try tonight. Is she always so…?"

"Brazen? Yes," she suggested.

"Yeah, for a moment I was afraid she was going to invite me to come along. I know what it's like to have friends like that. Blaise is quite… open in his conquests too. Sharing a dorm with him was an adventure, to say the least. However, you're welcome to stay here for the rest of the night; there's a spare cot in the closet I can sleep on in the office," Draco offered.

She was shocked. Where did this sudden kindness and willingness to open his suite to her come from? "Draco, I couldn't do that... I'll just go get a room at the Leaky or face the orgy going on in my flat. It's nothing new."

"Hermione, it's after four in the morning," he said, ignoring her polite refusal. "The Leaky is going to either be full or no one will be at the counters. Anyways it's too dangerous for you to go walking around Diagon Alley so late. Please stay, I insist. You won't be intruding, I promise. I'd welcome the company actually..."

"You are right… I had almost forgotten it's New Year's Eve. I'll stay, but I won't take your bed. I can sleep on the cot."

"Actually, there is no spare cot. I wasn't really going to sleep, but I have some work I can do, books to read. I don't sleep at night if I can avoid it; hence the reason I own a nightclub—good hours for someone who can't sleep at night."

Hermione didn't know what to say to that. She knew all too well the horrors that sleeping brought—nightmares had plagued her since fourth year, but had gotten worse since the War. She nodded sympathetically. "Ginny and I usually end up in our living room in the middle of the night, drinking tea with a dose of Dreamless Sleep in it."

"Well if you can't sleep, I could draw you a bath. It would put the tub to good use at least–" he shrugged.

"No, Draco, that would be TOO much…"

"I insist. You should relax after such a long night, I'll grab some fresh linens and leave you to it," he said walking away from her. He paused for a moment at the door. "Hermione Granger... in my bedroom, I bet **that** wasn't in your plans for New Year's Eve!" He chuckled as he left the room.

Despite still thinking that it was too much, she couldn't resist in the end; she had sorely missed the Prefects facilities at Hogwarts, and the bathroom in her flat left much to be desired. When Draco returned with a set of towels for her, she smiled sweetly at him. "Well, if you insist. But… I need a little help, do you mind?" she asked shyly, turning to reveal the laces on her dress that went from her neck down her spine, and finished at her hip.

"Ginny picked this out, saying it would make the Wizards feel as though they'd been hit with a Confundus Charm. It's a great dress, but rather annoying that I can't get myself dressed, or undressed in this case, without help. We had to put a Sticking Charm on it to make sure I didn't have any wardrobe malfunctions," she said, blushing.

For a long moment, he stood where he was, taking her in, almost as if he was surveying a new project; there was even a hint of admiration in his eyes. Before she could even speak again, he was at her side to undo the laces and help her out of the dress. His hands were soft like velvet, he touched her ever so gently as if she would break. He held out a robe for her but looked away as she slipped out of her underwear.

She stepped forward to take the robe from him and caught the scent of his cologne again. This time, it made her feel intoxicated, even making her swoon a little; momentarily distracted, she bumped into him as she wrapped the robe around herself.

"Are you alright Hermione?" Draco asked concerned, catching her.

She turned around to face him; she was much closer to him than she had realized, with mere inches of fabric separating their bodies now. "I'm okay, just a little light-headed. I didn't get a chance to eat much at dinner since Ginny was in a hurry to get here."

"I'll have Verity bring you a sandwich then," he offered, discreetly putting another inch between them without pulling away.

"Who is Verity? Your house-elf? And here I thought the Malfoys had foregone their old ways of keeping slaves-" she said firmly.

"We did," he retorted with a brief huff in her direction. "She is just my house-elf, not my slave. We no longer keep house-elves as bonded slaves; they all work for us at their own choice. I thought you knew that."

Hermione wanted to reply to his retort, throwing the fate of Dobby at him, but then saw in his eyes that he was earnest about it all. She swallowed her words, and instead took a closer look at him. There was nothing left of the cruel boy he had been, nothing of the beliefs he had been taught. It was still Malfoy with his strong jaw, his family's trait of platinum blond hair, just grown up and certainly good looking. The most prominent change was in his eyes—a steely grey with flecks of blue, showing kindness beneath his still lingering irritation that she hadn't noticed before.

Draco looked down at her, his irritation gone; instead, his eyes were lingering on the features of her face, taking them in one by one. He was obviously fascinated by what he saw, and maybe even ever so slightly shocked that she still hadn't pulled away in either annoyance or disgust. There was a look of kindness and perhaps a hint of wanting. Wanting what, she was unsure of. "Your uh... your bath, it's... it's getting cold," he stammered.

Hermione had forgotten she was going to take a bath. "I'm suddenly very tired, Draco. Would you mind if I just went to sleep and took a bath in the morning?"

"Not at all. I have some clean pyjamas you could wear if you like," he offered.

"That would be nice, thank you," she said quietly and watched him walk through another door—the closet she guessed.

He immediately returned with a set of cotton pants and a shirt. "They'll be a bit long on you, but they should serve their purpose for the night, I'll leave you to dress. I'm going to go make a cup of tea, would you like one?".

"I would love one. Do you mind if I look at your book collection some more?" she asked, following him out of the bathroom into the bedroom; he shook his head and left the room to go fix the tea. She tried on the shirt and pants—the shirt was as long as a nightie, and the pyjama bottoms had to be at least six inches too long, so she pulled them up around her waist and tried to tighten them with the drawstring, but it seemed the drawstring was just for decoration. She decided that holding her pants up was still better than leaving her backside exposed. She walked out to Draco's office where he was making tea at the kitchenette.

"I thought it was only women's clothing that had seemingly functional items for decoration only," she mused.

"What? What do you mean?" he asked, slightly startled. As he turned around, he noticed how she had bunched the fabric of the pyjama bottoms around her waist to hold them up; a brief amused smile flicked over his face in response. "Oh, I see... Sorry, I have a few like that. I thought I grabbed different ones," he apologized as he handed her a cup of tea.

"Do you live here, Draco?"

"Actually I do, for now," he admitted with a single nod. "The Malfoy Manor was so contaminated with that snake's Dark Magic, I couldn't bear to return except to authorize its demolishment. It's going to be rebuilt after the land is thoroughly cleansed and a blessing ritual is done during the new moon."

Hermione was shocked again; she had never thought that Draco would have his family's splendid and noble home demolished. Instead, he kept surprising her throughout the evening and night. "Draco, you've changed so much... you're not the mean-spirited boy I remember from school," she said, taking her seat in the oversized armchair.

He sat on the loveseat to her left and gazed out the window, contemplating what she had said. After several seconds, he finally turned to her, rather pensive looking. "I've been meaning to speak to you for some time about my behavior in previous years. I was horrible to you and your friends because I was blinded by my father's prejudices and felt the need to imitate that in the hopes of earning his affection and favour. I am truly sorry, and I hope that someday you can forgive me."

She set her empty cup down on the end table next to the chair and stood in front of the love seat, looking down at Draco who was avoiding her gaze. "There are plenty of wrongs we both committed in the past, and I've never thanked you for saving my life that day during the Battle. If you hadn't stopped me, I'd have been attacked by that horrible creature instead of… Well, I'm sad anyone had to die that day. I am so grateful to you for rescuing me from that fate."

Still avoiding her gaze, Draco got up to take care of their empty cups and was taken by surprise when she threw her arms around his waist to hold him in her warm embrace.

Hermione had wanted to thank him for so long and now she was finally getting her chance. She forgot about her wardrobe issues when she threw her arms around him, so her borrowed pants fell to the ground. She expected Draco's surprised reaction, but not that hugging him, touching him, felt so right.

After the initial surprise at her move, he eventually wrapped his arms around her and took a deep breath. The way he held her, even softly brushing over her back, he was enjoying the comforting feeling as well. Taking another deep breath, he pulled away, though his face remained inches from her, his eyes locked with hers.

"What's wrong, Draco?"

"I didn't want to overstep my boundaries with you… It's just that you feel so amazing my arms. I've never felt that... at peace before."

She looked at him and nodded with a soft smile. "I felt the same way."

"I think it's time we got you some better fitting bottoms," he said with an amused smirk, gesturing to the pile of clothing around her feet, mostly to distract from the moment between them.

Hermione blushed, suddenly remembering she was standing in front of Draco in only a shirt and her knickers. "Um yes, I think you're right," she said, not able to hold back an embarrassed giggle. She quickly gathered the bottoms to pull them back up to her waist before she followed him into his room again. She stood by his bed while waiting for him to return from the closet with a different pair of pyjama bottoms.

He returned with a green silk pair this time. "These are from my school days before I hit a growth spurt in third year. I'm surprised I still have them. They should fit you much better than the ones you're wearing at the moment," he said as he handed her the pyjamas.

She took the pyjamas and set them on the nightstand. She looked at him while she let go of the bottoms she was wearing so that they fell to the floor once more. She was feeling a mix of confusion and excitement, maybe even a few butterflies, and she didn't want them to go away. She held her arms up over her head. "Help me with this shirt… please?"

He hesitated for a moment, seemingly unsure, but then slowly lifted the shirt, with the softest of touches brushing over her skin. He never broke eye contact with her until he had to lift the shirt over her head. While he dropped the shirt to the floor, he briefly let his gaze flick over her body before he reached for the silk button down on his nightstand.

She put her arms through the sleeves and he started to button it up for her, but she put her hands on his to stop him. "Draco," she said softly.

He looked into her eyes again, his breath hitching, but waiting for her to finish.

She swallowed and took a deep breath; it was as if the words had been stuck in her throat. And that he looked at her with those steely grey eyes full of admiration didn't help the butterflies in her belly either. "Hold me... I want to feel your arms around me again," she finally whispered.

He didn't want to miss this chance either, it seemed, as he quickly pulled her into another embrace, holding her tight. Absent-minded, he stroked over her hair while taking deep breaths.

That wonderful feeling of it being right returned, but Hermione's mind was racing, one thought chased by the next. Gods, she loved the way of his arms around her, not wanting to lose this feeling at all. But this was Draco. Draco Malfoy. And she wanted to kiss him.

So not wanting to miss her chance, she stood up on her tiptoes, wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him down. Hesitantly, she pressed her lips to his, only to be surprised when he responded with a searing kiss, putting everything he got into it. It was their first kiss, but against it, all other kisses in her past were wiped from her memory. This is what a first kiss should feel like—passionate, consuming, and intimate. They were lost in the moment but fueled by the passion, they started to undress each other.

Draco slid the shirt he had wrapped around her shoulders only moments before over her shoulders and down her arms, laying soft kisses on her neck, thus sending chills down her spine. He followed with light kisses all the way down her arm to her fingertips before he knelt down on one knee. One at a time, he guided her feet out of the pyjama bottoms that had fallen down around her ankles. With the softest of touches, he trailed kisses all the way up her legs, giving her goose bumps when he reached the insides of her thighs.

There she was, almost completely naked in front of this man she used to hate, but whom she had come to forgive, even admire, and was completely lost to his touch and kisses. Never before had she let a man go this far with her in such a short time, and she knew then that something about this was different. He was different.

He glided his hands up her legs and rested at the lace edge of her knickers, only to trace the scalloped design across from left to right. He brushed kisses on the bared skin on her hips; he gazed up into her eyes as he slowly slipped her knickers down her legs. He flung them aside and as he stood back up, he brushed the tips of his fingers over her nipples, sending rockets of pleasure straight to her core, causing her to moan lowly. Smiling lazily, he continued his trail of kisses from her nipples to her lips, with special attention to her neck.

He smelled so intoxicating. Hermione found herself flushed, aroused, and completely wet from his touch. She had since buried one of her hands in his hair while tracing his shoulders with the other, leaving small marks where her nails scratched his skin.

He reached for her hand in his hair to guide her to the edge of his tub. "Sit," he demanded with a heated whisper. He ran his hands over her hair gripping it lightly, while he trailed kisses from her neck, shoulders, and down her back. "You can get in whenever you like," he whispered in her ear.

She could hear in his voice how much he wanted her to get in, and even more so see it on his face—the way he licked his lips at the thought, or the sinful spark in his eyes that promised so much more. Shivering in anticipation, she turned towards the water and dipped her feet in. The water was still perfectly warm, he must have put a Stasis Charm on it. But then again, she was already so flushed that the warm water felt cool against her skin. With a luscious smile, she turned her head towards him. "Join me."

He nodded once, but then kissed her so passionately it took her breath away.

Panting heavily from the kiss, she slid her hands inside his jacket as he pulled it off, letting it fall behind him on the floor, desperate for the touch of his skin. Edging her fingers into his waistband and under the hem of his shirt, she could feel the smooth contours of his chest, the rippling of his stomach, the curve of his biceps as she unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off of him.

He caught Hermione's wrists in his hands and held them against his chest for a moment before he kissed her again.

His skin was so warm and smooth beneath her fingers while she kissed him back fervently. There wasn't a single imperfection, save for the Dark Mark that had faded considerably ever since Voldemort had been defeated.

Breaking their kiss again, he brought her left arm up and put her wrist to his mouth, inhaling deeply before he began kissing from her fingertips up her arm, laying a long kiss over the faint scar from the word his cruel aunt had carved into her. With a seductive lick over his lips, he wrapped one arm around her waist and hitched the other under her legs to pick her up; she gasped in surprise. "Do I make you nervous?"

She took a deep breath and shook her head. He locked eyes with her, and she could not look away. Slowly, he lowered her into the water. Her skin felt as if it were on fire, and the water felt cool.

He bent down and kissed her, and as he pulled away he whispered, "Close your eyes, Hermione."

So she sat with her eyes closed, a million thoughts drifting through her mind for what felt like an eternity. The room got darker, and she heard the sound of his remaining clothes hitting the floor. The scent of burning candles filled the air and the light changed. She could tell the lights were out, and they were bathing in candle light. The water that had stilled now waved around her as he entered the tub. Hermione felt his hand on her shoulder, pulling her towards him. She felt his warmth wrap around her, and she relished in the feel of his body against hers.

He wrapped his arms around her, entwined his fingers in hers, and kissed her neck. "Do you trust me?"

She nodded slowly.

"Keep your eyes closed." He took her arms and draped them around his neck, tilted her chin up and kissed her.

She felt his fingers tracing the curves of her arms, down the curves of her breasts. She moaned into the kiss when she felt him brush further down until his fingers reached their destination, her clit. Her entire body tensed up and she moaned even more wantonly as he began tracing small circles around her clit.

His other hand cupped her breast, caressing it softly. His touch was so enticing; it felt as if her very core gravitated towards his hands. Pleasure spread through her like wildfire. He kissed her roughly and as he plunged his fingers deep inside her, a carnal moan escaped from deep inside her. This seemed to egg him on, and he worked her clit faster, pushed his fingers deeper, and kissed her more intensely. He nipped at her earlobe, or kissed his way along her neck, sucking on her pulse point and every so often grazing her skin with his teeth.

Hermione could hardly remain still, bucking and grinding her hips against his hand; she had never felt this amount of pleasure before. Yes, she had had orgasms before; after all, a witch needed to know herself if she expected to be able to tell a man what she liked or wanted. Ron had been adequate in that department after some instruction from her, but this was an entirely new sensation altogether—Draco simply seemed to know.

She could feel him growing stiff against her lower back; she wanted to take him in her hand and give him pleasure as well, but when she tried to move, he gently stopped her.

"Not yet, beautiful. I am enjoying this, and I know you are as well." He continued his strumming, nibbling, and fingering until she was writhing in pleasure, gasping and moaning at every one of his touches.

"Draco, I–" She gasped, as the heat within her threatened to boil over with an orgasm at any moment. She was shaking, on the verge of coming undone—and she enjoyed every second of this exquisite pleasure.

Draco could tell Hermione was close, and every time he nibbled on her neck or earlobe he could feel her tighten around his fingers. "Come on beautiful, let go, you know you want to," he whispered headily, his breath brushing her ear.

Desperate for release now, she turned her head up to kiss him, entwining her fingers in his soft hair; seconds later she felt the pent-up orgasm within her release in waves of pleasure, drowning her in blissful ecstasy.

Draco continued working her over, feeling her muscles contract around his fingers, her breath coming in soft moans and gasps, her hips grinding into his hand as she came with one long deep moan. After a minute or two, she sighed and she relaxed into him.

He held her in his arms when she came back to her senses, still breathing heavily, but feeling strangely satisfied. Relishing in that feeling, she just lay in his arms, listening to his heartbeat while her mind returned to racing thoughts.

How had this night taken such a strange turn? She was in Draco Malfoy's tub and he had just given her one of the best orgasms of her life. He. Draco Malfoy. And the strangest part was she didn't want the night to end, she didn't want to leave him. In fact, she wanted more of him. Despite feeling satisfied, she still ached with the need to feel him inside of her. So, she sat up in the tub and turned to face him—his body was glistening with moisture, and he wore a very serene expression.

He looked into her eyes and smiled cockily. "Was that… was that okay?"

Hermione bit her lower lip and nodded as she repositioned herself. With a wicked smile, she reached for his still stiff cock and started stroking it.

"Yes," he managed to husk, "so good…" He gasped loudly when she brushed over the base of his cock, but then he stopped her.

Nodding in understanding, she let go and took his hands to place them on her hips as she slowly lowered herself onto him.

"So good," Draco murmured breathily, closing his eyes and leaning his head against the edge of the tub—it was the face of someone who had found utter bliss in the feel of a woman around him.

Hermione leaned forward to kiss and suck along his neck, even biting lightly as he had done to her. In response, Draco's hands gripped her hips tighter, and Hermione started moving up and down his length, grinding her hips back and forth tantalisingly slow. He felt so amazing; he was not lacking in size or talent, and she could feel the heat build up in her core once more. She soon found a pace that had both of them lost in feelings of ecstasy.

She lost it completely when he slipped his hand down between their bodies and rubbed her clit; she fell forward and held onto his shoulders to keep from collapsing onto him. With her hands on his shoulders, she arched her back, moaning with pleasure as the fire deep inside her core threatened to explode again. She gripped his shoulders tighter as she breathed in deeply.

"Fuck, you feel so incredible, Hermione."

She smiled mischievously and squeezed her muscles around his length causing Draco's breath to hitch and his body to tremble.

"Wha-what was that? Can you do that again?" he pleaded.

She smiled again, "What? This?" she asked, as she squeezed him again. She shivered at the intensifying feeling of his pulsating member inside her, gasping even.

"Ungh...yes!" he said breathily, gripping her hip so hard he was leaving marks as he pushed deeper into her. His eyes burned with desire and she could not resist making him groan as she squeezed his cock again.

"I've never felt anything like that before, that's incredible." he said awestruck.

She leaned in close to him, placing her hands on the back of his neck and entwining her fingers in his hair. She rocked back and forth excruciatingly slow, locking her eyes with his, savoring the feeling of him burying himself in her.

Draco caressed her cheek and pulled her in to kiss her hungrily. "I am so close… Hermione, I need you to… I—I want to feel you come."

His plea was irresistible, and she needed him to come as well, a carnal desire fueled her determination as she quickened her pace. She closed the small gap between them, melding her body against his with a hungry kiss, letting their tongues twist and tangle while she ground her hips into his. She could feel her orgasm building, her body quaking with every thrust.

The sensation of Draco's hand between them as he trailed his thumb over her clit teased her to the brink of orgasm. "Oh...yes….so...good! So...so...close!"

Her enjoyment seemed to egg him on, he removed his hand from her hip, entwined his fingers in her hair and pulled her in for another kiss, taking her bottom lip between his teeth and biting softly. Her body went still for a moment before she let out a long guttural moan, slowing her pace as she came, relishing in the feeling of him slowly moving inside her.

Draco stopped for a moment as he felt her orgasm then resumed his rhythm, a captivated expression on his face. "You are so beautiful... I could watch you come over and over and never tire of seeing it," he said suggestively. With a hard push, he buried himself inside her, letting out his release with a primal growl. He wrapped his arms around her and stroked her back which was now dripping with steam and sweat.

Hermione laid her head against Draco's chest, their breath coming in small pants, hearts racing with satisfaction and pleasure. "I just had sex with Draco Malfoy," she said matter-of-factly, but with a content smirk.

"Good sex, though!" he said proudly.

"Very fucking good sex!" she said with a laugh. She pulled away from him and marveled in the look of satisfaction on his face and thought to herself that this was something she could get used to.

"So how about that sandwich?" she asked with a laugh as her stomach growled.

_/*******{o0&0o}*******\\_


End file.
